Le Prince Lightbringer
by Bebec
Summary: TRAD - Trixie est en proie à des cauchemars trois jours suivant l'enlèvement, Chloé passe alors un coup de fil à Lucifer. S01E13 (Partie 1 de Accroche-toi, Fils ! )FINIE.
1. l'appel au secours

**Notes de Bébec :**

 _Eh oui, cette histoire n'est pas du tout de mon fait._

 _Je ne suis pas auteure ici, mais humble traductrice d'une fiction magnifique et anglophone que j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir il y a plus d'un an sur AO3._ **Antartic_Echoes** _(auteure de talent) a gentiment accepté que je traduise ses douze histoires lucifériennes en français sur ce site ainsi que sur AO3._

 _Ceci est la toute première histoire – plus courte que les suivantes – de la série « Accroche-toi, Fils ! »_

 _L'ensemble de ce récit est disponible en anglais sur AO3 si ça vous intéresse :_ « The Lightbringer Prince » d'Antartic_Echoes (Part 1 of '' Carry On, Wayward Son).

 _La mise en page reste la même que celle du récit original ainsi que la fréquence de publication ; chaque jour de la semaine excepté le week-end. Cette traduction sera également publiée sur AO3._

 _Une agréable lecture !_

* * *

 **Notes d'Antartic :**

C'est ma toute première fanfiction. Elle n'est certainement pas du niveau de toutes vos histoires qui sont magnifiques, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

 _Disclaimer :_ Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Vertigo Comics, Dc Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, et toute autre personne en lien avec la série « Lucifer » et les comics. Je ne possède rien et n'en fait aucun profit. J'emprunte seulement ces persos pour… uh… m'entraîner à écrire.

* * *

 **L'APPEL AU SECOURS**

* * *

« Maman ! »

Chloé se précipita dans la chambre de Trixie en entendant le cri de sa fille. Elle cueillit l'enfant en pleurs dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. « Tout va bien, ma chérie. », dit-elle. « Tout va bien. »

Trois jours étaient passés depuis l'enlèvement de Trixie ; et chaque nuit, elle se réveillait en hurlant. Elle avait à peine dormi les deux premiers soirs, et ce malgré être restée auprès de Chloé dans son lit.

« Il était là, Maman. », sanglota Trixie. « Il était là et il te tuait ; il tuait Lucifer et il me courait après ! »

« Shhhh, ma chérie ; tout va bien. Maman a tué le méchant monsieur. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« Il te tuait ! », Trixie fondit en larmes et s'agrippa à sa mère. Chloé avait le cœur brisé devant la détresse et la terreur de sa fille. De jour, Trixie était cette habituelle petite fille pleine d'audace ; c'était durant la nuit que ses démons se manifestaient. Chloé s'assit sur le lit, Trixie installée sur ses genoux, et la berça doucement. Les sanglots de Trixie se transformèrent lentement en petits reniflements tandis qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

« Tout va très bien maintenant, mon cœur. », murmura Chloé, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu dois me croire. Je suis en vie et juste là. Je te tiens. »

« J'ai peur... Quand est-ce que Papa rentre à la maison ? »

Chloé sentit son cœur s'affaisser dans sa poitrine. Le premier jour suivant son enlèvement, elle avait expliqué à Trixie que Dan avait fait quelques bêtises et qu'il devrait aller en prison pour cela, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de demander après lui.

« Papa ne pourra pas rentrer avant un moment, tu te rappelles ? », déclara-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'il y autre chose qui pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux ? »

Trixie y réfléchit un instant, demandant ensuite : « Est-ce que Lucifer peut venir, Maman ? S'il-te-plaît ? Je veux Lucifer... »

Chloé fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas revu Lucifer depuis le kidnapping. Elle aurait aimé et avait pris son portable un certain nombre de fois dans le but de l'appeler, mais pour le ranger ensuite aussitôt. Il y avait eu quelque chose dans ses yeux cette nuit-là quand ils s'étaient séparés - un regard tourmenté qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il avait rapidement changé de sujet lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas. Elle souhaitait lui venir en aide ; quoi que put être cette chose qui l'inquiétait, mais après avoir remarqué à quel point il paraissait agité, lui laisser un peu d'espace lui avait semblé la meilleure chose à faire avant même d'essayer une nouvelle approche. Il lui manquait, cependant.

« Il est une heure du matin, ma chérie. Il dort probablement... »

« S'il-te-plaît, Maman ? »

Chloé plongea son regard dans celui, écarquillé et larmoyant, de sa fille et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire non. Elle soupira, sachant qu'elle allait probablement interrompre l'un des mémorables triangulaires de Lucifer, ou quadrangulaires ou tout autre chose qu'il faisait durant son temps libre et dont elle ne voulait _rien_ savoir. Allait-il seulement lui répondre ? Elle l'espérait, pour le bien de Trixie.

« OK, mon cœur, mais tu retournes d'abord au lit, d'accord ? ». Après avoir senti un petit hochement de tête contre son épaule, Chloé remit Trixie au lit et borda les couvertures autour d'elle. « Maman va appeler Lucifer maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, il sera ici très vite, d'accord ? »

 **XOXOXO**

* * *

Lucifer ne festoyait pas, comme Chloé l'avait supposé. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour ce genre de choses depuis son retour de l'Enfer, à dire vrai. Il était assis dans le fauteuil de son penthouse, désirant ardemment pouvoir être soûl alors qu'il entamait le whisky d'un certain âge contenu dans son verre. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se remémorant la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Amenadiel lorsqu'il avait révélé à ce dernier que leur Mère était libre. L'ange s'en était directement pris à lui, mettant le blâme sur sa tête. Mais Lucifer en était venu à la conclusion que sa Mère s'était échappée après qu'Amenadiel ait été poignardé par Malcolm ; et qui était donc à blâmer pour avoir ramené ce ripou d'entre les morts ?! Amenadiel l'avait fermé après cela... Pour un temps. Ils s'étaient amusés au jeu du blâme par intermittence ces trois derniers jours, jusqu'à ce qu'Amenadiel ait suffisamment récupéré pour partir à la recherche de Maze.

Lucifer était ravi que son frère ait quitté le penthouse en emportant son gigantesque égo avec lui. Il savait devoir trouver sa Mère ; cela pesait lourdement dans son esprit, autant que la crainte qu'il lui portait, et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était qu'Amenadiel l'amène à se sentir encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. Tel que c'était, il se trouvait au fond de son ventre une sensation de malaise qui s'était formée durant son court séjour en Enfer, et qui n'était jamais partie. Cela le rendait nerveux, ce que le diable n'était jamais. Les jours où il ne ressentait pas toutes ces agaçantes émotions lui manquait réellement. Prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr. Linda était assurément la première chose à faire au matin.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant sursauter et l'extirpant de sa morosité. Se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de l'inspectrice, il sentit un frémissement dans sa poitrine. Celui-ci lutta avec le malaise déjà présent dans le creux de son ventre, le mettant... définitivement mal à l'aise, nauséeux même. Il refoula ces satanées émotions et s'efforça de paraître aussi normal que possible.

« Inspectrice ! S'agit-il là d'un appel coquin tardif ? Parce que je serais ravi de m'y soumettre... »

« Lucifer, _stop._ Écoutez, je suis navrée d'appeler si tard... » L'intonation de Chloé lui parut faiblarde et tendue. Lucifer se redressa instantanément sur son fauteuil, alarmé.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? ». L'inquiétude l'assaillit, enflammant les échos de ces émotions dévorantes qui l'avaient submergé lorsqu'il avait cru que Malcolm écourterait sa vie : le désespoir de la sauver, l'impuissance à ne pas pouvoir la protéger - Et quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis La Chute : la crainte de perdre une chose qui lui était précieux.

« Ça pourrait aller mieux. Vous pourriez passer chez moi ? J'ai besoin de vous pour aider Trixie, elle- »

Lucifer n'en entendit pas plus après _« J'ai besoin de vous »._ Annonçant « Je suis en chemin », il raccrocha et hâta le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

* * *

 **Notes de Bébec :**

Le prochain chapitre dès demain !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire les quelques mots écrits par Antartic et traduis par moi-même. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

[Image de Montagem Betty Gaeta]

 _Une vidéo qui traduit parfaitement l'ambiance de cette première partie ;_

 ** _Lucifer / It was a Gift_** (Always 108) sur Youtube.


	2. L'histoire du soir

**Résumé :**

Lucifer conte une histoire à Trixie... Du genre autobiographique.

* * *

 **Notes de Bébec :**

 _Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais de sortie au restaurant avec une amie jusqu'à présent. Le temps de relire un peu ce second chapitre et me voilà ! Ce chapitre est bien plus long que le précédent et que le suivant. Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir autant de reviews en à peine une journée ! Un gros gros merci, de ma part et de celle d'Antarctic._

 _Une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

 **Notes d'Antartic :**

Pardon pour la longueur de cette seconde partie.

* * *

 **L'HISTOIRE DU SOIR**

* * *

Lucifer bondit hors de sa voiture et s'empressa d'atteindre la porte d'entrée du domicile de Chloé. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un simple appel avait pu l'amener à sauter dans sa voiture pour foncer comme s'il avait eu les chiens de l'Enfer à ses trousses. Et pourtant, il était là. Il s'efforça de ne pas trop s'attarder sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à tout laisser tomber pour venir ici en entendant l'appel à l'aide de Chloé. Un grand nombre de femmes avaient prononcé ces mêmes mots – _« J'ai besoin de vous »_ -, mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient provoqué un tel effet.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse toquer à la porte, Chloé ouvrit celle-ci. Cela le prit par surprise ; elle l'avait sans doute attendu. Une vague de plaisir se répandit en lui.

« Bonsoir, Inspectrice ! Votre amant nocturne est arrivé ! »

« _Shhh_ , Lucifer, vous allez réveiller les voisins. », siffla-t-elle en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

« Pressée, hein ? Un petit coup vite fait, en ce cas ? », la taquina-t-il. Il la détailla du regard alors qu'elle refermait la porte et se tournait pour lui faire face. Il la trouva terriblement séduisante, même dans sa robe de nuit rouge défraîchie. Il y avait cependant des cernes prononcées sous ses yeux ; elle semblait profondément lasse. Son sourire se fana. « Vous avez une mine affreuse. », s'étonna-t-il.

« Des nuits blanches auraient le même effet sur vous. », rétorqua-t-elle en le jaugeant du regard. Il était un régal pour les yeux, paraissant toujours aussi élégant dans son costume Armani, pas un seul cheveu qui n'était pas à sa juste place. Mais elle remarqua ensuite ce trouble dans ses traits. « Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette non plus. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? »

Sa capacité à remarquer ce qui n'allait pas chez lui l'avait toujours pris au dépourvu. Elle était la seule à y parvenir, la seule exceptée Maze. Tous les autres humains étaient généralement trop occupés à se concentrer sur leur petite personne pour s'en soucier. Peu habitué à être ainsi passé au crible, il offrit son sourire le plus éclatant tout en luttant pour retrouver contenance. « Oh, rien qui ne puisse être contré par une partie de jambes en l'air de qualité. »

« Lucifer... »

« Le sexe est un calmant extraordinaire et je suis plus que disposé à y remplir ma part. »

Chloé le scruta longuement, ses instincts d'inspectrice prenant les devants. « Il y _a_ bien quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

L'expression enjouée de Lucifer s'estompa. Elle voyait au travers et beaucoup trop de choses, ce qui était troublant. Il se racla la gorge et sourit. « Oui, eh bien... Ce n'est rien dont vous ne deviez vous soucier. C'est personnel. »

Il la gardait à l'écart. Chloé ravala la douleur qu'elle ressentait ; ce n'était pas un homme adepte des contacts physiques, elle le savait. Elle voulait essayer de l'aider malgré tout, s'il la laissait faire.

« Écoutez, je sais que parler de certaines choses vous indispose, mais on est partenaires, non ? Vous savez que je suis là pour vous si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« À vrai dire, votre aide serait utile pour _ceci_. » Il lui adressa un sourire coquin en indiquant son entrejambe et ainsi mettre en avant son charme naturel.

Il n'eut pas la réaction coquine qu'il obtenait généralement des femmes, mais Lucifer ne s'attendait pas à en avoir une de sa part. Chloé secoua simplement la tête en laissant échapper un grognement, laissant passer ce moment pour se retourner ensuite et le conduire jusqu'au séjour. Lucifer s'adossa contre le meuble voisin. « Donc, si nous n'allons pas faire la moindre cochonnerie ensemble, pourquoi avez-vous dit avoir besoin de moi ? »

« J'ai besoin de votre aide avec Trixie. »

« Oh. »

À un autre moment que celui-ci, Chloé aurait ri face à l'expression de Lucifer. On aurait dit un ballon dégonflé. « Elle n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars depuis son enlèvement. », lui exposa-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. »

Lucifer sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait voir à quel point Chloé était bouleversée, et cela le bouleversait également. Mais il ignorait comment lui venir en aide et lui en fit part.

« Elle a confiance en vous. », déclara alors Chloé. « Je crois qu'elle se sent en sécurité auprès de vous. »

Lucifer rougit de plaisir à ces mots, ce qui le déconcerta. Il abhorrait les enfants et malgré cela, l'idée que la fille de l'inspectrice lui fasse confiance faisait naître en lui une sensation... positive. D'abord l'inspectrice, et maintenant la gamine... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eu la confiance d'autrui ?

Plus depuis La Chute, lui souffla une minuscule voix dans sa tête.

« Vous pourriez peut-être vous assoir un moment avec elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme ? Je crois que si vous restez auprès d'elle, les cauchemars cesseront. » Chloé détailla son expression horrifiée et ajouta, « Ça m'aiderait énormément, vous savez. Et elle vous apprécie. »

S'assoir avec sa fille ? Il grimaça intérieurement, et pourtant son cœur - était-ce son cœur ? En avait-il seulement un ? - l'implorait d'accepter. Le devait-il ? Non ?

« Vous faites donc un marché avec le diable ? », tenta-il pour gagner du temps.

« Non. Je demande l'aide de mon ami Lucifer car c'est un homme bien. »

Bordel. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible pour lui de ne pas l'aider _après_ cette déclaration. Sachant qu'il allait le regretter, il poussa un profond soupir et demanda, « Où est-elle ? »

Chloé se remit à respirer plus librement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte avoir retenu son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde. Elle le conduisit jusqu'à la porte de Trixie et l'ouvrit lentement.

Trixie était dans son lit, mais ne dormait pas. Elle était assise avec les oreillers relevés dans son dos contre la tête du lit, étreignant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La lampe à ses côtés était allumée, sa douce lumière éclairant ses yeux écarquillés et son expression tourmentée. Cette expression fut instantanément remplacée par la joie lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucifer, et elle cria son nom. Chloé sourit alors que Lucifer recula, semblant prêt à déguerpir. Elle savait qu'il n'en ferait rien, cependant. Elle plaça une main rassurante sur son bras, le poussant en avant.

« Bonsoir, gamine. », la salua Lucifer, nerveux. Il dévisagea Trixie, et ensuite sa mère, et revint sur Trixie encore une fois. Il s'approcha prudemment de la petite fille en pyjamas, s'attendant à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui. Elle lui donnait généralement une étreinte démonstrative, et il s'y était préparé... mais rien ne vint. Une lueur sembla se faner en elle alors que la peur se glissait à nouveau dans ses yeux. Pas de peur aussi puissante que celle qu'il avait aperçu la première fois en entrant, mais elle demeurait présente.

Lucifer cligna des yeux devant ce changement. La fille de l'inspectrice était normalement d'une exubérance sans limites et non pas... calme comme elle l'était à présent. Cela le contrariait, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Ou bien le savait-il et ne voulait-il pas l'admettre. Il mit cette pensée de côté et se concentra sur l'enfant.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais un peu de mal à dormir. », dit-il alors qu'il se tenait près de son lit. Il regarda en direction de Chloé, pour ne trouver personne au seuil de la chambre. Bloody Hell, elle l'avait laissé seul avec la gamine ! Il fronça les sourcils. Que disait-on à un enfant ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. La gêne le submergea. Il chercha après un siège pour s'assoir ; il n'y en avait aucun. Il se demanda s'il pouvait tenter une sortie ; Trixie expliquant alors, « J'ai fait un cauchemar. Il n'arrête pas de revenir, et ça me fait peur. »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de la poitrine de Lucifer se serra. Il maudit intérieurement cette étrange sensation qui l'amena à s'assoir sur le lit auprès d'elle.

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ? »

Trixie ferma ses yeux bien fort. « J'ai pas envie. »

Lucifer se tut, attendant simplement. Finalement, elle raconta d'une toute petite voix :

« Le méchant monsieur, Malcolm, celui qui est venu me prendre à l'école... il est dehors. J'essaie de verrouiller la porte, mais elle est toute petite et elle n'arrête pas de s'ouvrir. Il arrive à entrer et je me mets à courir. C'est cette maison, la nôtre, mais pas vraiment non plus. Il y a un long couloir. Tu es couché sur le sol avec Maman, et il y a du sang partout et vous êtes tous les deux morts. Je sais qu'il vous a tué tous les deux. Le méchant monsieur est juste derrière moi et je sais qu'il va me tuer-! »

Trixie se jeta sur Lucifer, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine, ses petites mains agrippant désespérément sa chemise blanche. Lucifer se figea, l'esprit affolé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son dernier contact avec tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à de l'amour et du réconfort remontait à une éternité.

« Allons, allons. », l'apaisa-t-il, tapotant maladroitement son dos. Une partie de son esprit s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, ou si sa façon de le faire était correcte. « Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter. Malcolm est mort. Ta mère l'a tué. »

« Tu as dit que Malcolm t'avait tué. », se lamenta Trixie contre sa chemise. « Tu étais couvert de sang… Et puis tu allais mieux ! Il pourrait aussi aller mieux ! »

Lucifer continua à tapoter son dos, faisant de son mieux pour la réconforter. Il pouvait sentir sa peur jaillir par vagues de son corps et en maudit Malcolm pour cela. Pour toute l'éternité à venir et davantage que cela. C'était une personne innocente et ce vaurien, même s'il était mort, continuait à la faire souffrir. Cela amena Lucifer à espérer pouvoir retourner chez lui et montrer à Malcolm jusqu'à quel point l'Enfer pouvait être infernal.

« Malcolm ne peut pas te faire le moindre mal. Il est en Enfer. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il est en Enfer ? »

Lucifer laissa échapper un éclat de rire. « Fais-moi confiance, petite, je le sais. »

« Mais et s'il arrive à sortir ? »

« Il n'y arrivera pas. L'Enfer est un endroit sûr. Enfin, suffisamment sûr. » Il frémit lorsque la vision de la porte grande ouverte de la cellule de sa Mère s'immisça dans son esprit. « Mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire à propos de Malcolm. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Et t'es sûr qu'il reviendra pas ? », lui demanda Trixie.

« Sans le moindre doute. Il ne t'ennuiera plus jamais. » Lucifer prit la petite fille par les épaules et l'écarta suffisamment de lui pour voir son visage. « Tu me crois ? »

Trixie opina.

Il se plongea dans son regard et ajouta sur un ton rassurant : « Tu dois te rappeler que ta mère sera toujours là pour te protéger. »

« Et toi, Lucifer ? Tu me protégeras, toi aussi ? »

Lucifer sentit une étrange pression dans sa poitrine. « Oui, gamine. Moi aussi. »

Il sentit le corps de Trixie se détendre tandis qu'elle le regardait, plus joyeuse. Son expression pleinement confiante lui réchauffa le cœur. Le souffle de Lucifer se tarit dans sa gorge ; personne ne l'avait plus regardé ainsi depuis très longtemps. Il se sentait gigantesque, comme-… comme s'il avait encore ses ailes. Et ça, c'était réellement perturbant. Il déglutit difficilement et réprima l'envie soudaine de fuir à toutes jambes cette maison en hurlant.

Lucifer s'éclaircit la gorge et s'exclama brusquement ; « Bon. Plus de cauchemars. Je pense qu'une sieste est de mise, à présent. » Il se redressa abruptement, bordant la petite tandis qu'elle se glissait sous les couvertures et s'allongeait dans son lit. « Maintenant dors, gamine. », dit-il en tendant la main vers la lampe pour l'éteindre. Le clair de lune passait à travers la fenêtre de Trixie, peignant la chambre dans une teinte bleu sombre et grise.

« Tu resteras près de moi ? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? » Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, plus petite.

Lucifer, qui avait prévu de s'éclipser, se rassit directement. Il scruta la main minuscule dans la sienne et se sentit brusquement sans la moindre défense ; ce qui était étrange, étant donné qu'il était assurément capable de se défendre aux vues de sa puissance.

Il se surprit lui-même en répondant ; « Je resterai, gamine. » Il passa sa main libre sur son visage, remarquant en passant que ses pieds pendaient au bout du lit. Vraiment inconfortable mais, curieusement, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Peut-être parce que la progéniture humaine s'était blottie contre lui, accentuant cette sensation de chaleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« Tu peux me raconter une histoire ? », demanda-t-elle.

Lucifer se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes et la dévisagea, bouche bée. « Une histoire ?! »

« Tu sais, les histoires pour dormir. Maman me raconte tout le temps une histoire, pour m'aider à m'endormir. » Ses yeux scintillaient, ce qui rendit Lucifer méfiant… non pas que sa méfiance lui fût d'une quelconque aide ici. La petite humaine l'avait eu comme un débutant et il n'avait aucun moyen de la contrer. Il soupira et se rallongea.

« Je-…Je ne connais aucune histoire. », avoua-t-il. « Enfin, aucune qui ne convienne à ta juvénile audition. Et si je te racontais le film dans lequel a joué ta mère… ? »

« Déjà vu. »

« Oh. »

« Tu dois en connaître au moins une ! »

Lucifer réfléchit intensément, peu désireux de décevoir la petite, souriant ensuite. « Eh bien, j'en ai peut-être une… »

« Chouette ! »

« Il y avait un-… »

« Tu dois commencer par ' _il était une fois'_. Toutes les histoires commencent par ' _il était une fois_.' »

« Pas du tout. », rétorqua Lucifer en fronçant les sourcils. « J'en connais une qui débute avec ' _au commencement…'_ »

Trixie rit. « C'est dans la _Bible_. Je veux une vraie histoire ! »

Lucifer capitula. « Très bien. Il était une fois, un roi qui avait de nombreux enfants. Il demanda à ses enfants de l'aider à construire son royaume. Ses enfants l'aimaient beaucoup, ils travaillèrent donc de leur mieux pour lui. Ils ne questionnaient jamais ses directives, même s'ils en ignoraient la raison. C'était de bons enfants qui avaient chacun leur travail. L'un des fils amena la lumière dans chaque recoin du royaume, illuminant le ciel assombri. Ils l'appelaient Lighbringer. »

« C'était un prince ? », l'interrompit Trixie.

Lucifer y réfléchit un instant et eut un sourire empreint d'ironie. « Je suppose qu'on peut le voir ainsi. »

« Alors c'est un prince. Toutes les histoires ont un prince. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, elles ont toutes un prince séduisant et une jolie princesse. », expliqua Trixie avec conviction.

Lucifer rit doucement, poursuivant ensuite ; « Eh bien, le prince était très séduisant, si je peux me qualifier ainsi. »

« Quand le royaume fût bâti, le roi appela ses enfants auprès de lui. Il dit _' Mes enfants, vous êtes tous talentueux. Maintenant que nous avons bâti le royaume, je vais attribuer à chacun d'entre vous une tâche spécifique qui s'alliera parfaitement à votre personnalité.'_ Et c'est ainsi que le roi donna à chaque enfant un travail bien particulier ; l'un devint guérisseur, un autre enseignant, un autre messager ; et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul enfant – le prince Lightbringer.

Le prince interrogea son père, _'Que me confieras-tu ? '_

' _Tu es le plus puissant et le plus radieux de tous'_ , dit le roi. _' Mon fils préféré. Tu as apporté la lumière à mon royaume, et j'en suis très heureux. À présent, je te demande d'amener la clarté différemment._ _Je te confie la tâche la plus difficile, car tu as en toi la force qu'il faut pour accomplir ce que je vais te demander. Ton frère, le Prince Protecteur, sera ma main droite. Et tu seras ma main gauche. Alors que ton frère protégera mon peuple, tu seras là pour traquer ceux emplis de mauvaises intentions, ceux dont le cœur est sombre ; et tu les puniras lorsqu'ils s'écarteront du chemin de la droiture. Sois ma main gauche et applique ma volonté. Ainsi fleurira le bien et primera le règne de la lumière.'_

Le Prince Lightbringer se présenta à sa nouvelle tâche car il aimait son père et désirait lui plaire. Au nom de son père, il se mit à rechercher et punir les sujets qui risquaient de nuire au royaume. »

« Alors le prince ressemblait à Maman ? C'était une sorte de policier ? », l'interrogea Trixie.

Lucifer eut un léger sourire. « Plus ou moins. Mais les frères et sœurs du Prince Lightbringer ne comprenaient pas son travail, car le roi n'avait révélé à personne qu'il agissait en tant que sa main gauche. Le reste de la famille prit en pitié les injustes et commença à être mécontente du Prince Lightbringer. »

« Le prince avait conscience de leur mépris, mais ne s'excusa pas auprès d'eux, se disant juste qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il poursuivit son travail, débusquant de plus en plus de sujets s'étant écartés du chemin de la droiture. Il les punissait, comme l'imposait sa tâche, mais cela l'intriguait que son père ne leur ordonnât pas d'arrêter.

Alors un jour, il approcha le roi et demanda pourquoi il tolérait un tel comportement de la part de ses sujets quand il exigeait l'obéissance à ses propres enfants. Le roi répondit au Prince Lightbringer qu'il laissait faire ses sujets car ils avaient le libre-arbitre et pouvaient donc faire ce qui leur plaisait.

Le prince comprit donc qu'il n'avait pas ce libre-arbitre, pas plus lui que ses frères et sœurs. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à leur père. Jusqu'à ce jour, le concept de libre-arbitre lui avait été complètement étranger, mais c'était comme si un rideau s'était levé.

Alors le Prince Lightbringer demanda la liberté pour ses frères et sœurs. Il implora le roi, lui demandant de les libérer de son service et de les laisser maîtres de leur propre destin afin de faire leurs propres choix et leurs propres erreurs.

Le roi se mit en colère en entendant sa requête car il avait un plan, une chose qu'il nommait 'Le Grand Projet' et qui serait mis en péril si jamais ses enfants commençaient à s'opposer à ses directives. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'accorder la liberté à ses enfants. Il dit au prince que ses enfants n'avaient pas d'autre choix qu'exécuter sa volonté.

Le prince clama l'injustice d'être ainsi tenu en servitude alors que d'autres étaient libres. Si le roi comptait laisser la liberté à ses sujets, alors chacun, ses propres enfants avant tous les autres, devraient être libres. Mais le roi n'écoutait pas. Il accusa le prince de jalousie et d'avidité, de fomenter une rébellion pour détruire le royaume de l'intérieur. Il l'accusa de convoiter le trône pour lui seul, ce qui était ridicule, car le prince aimait le roi plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce monde. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfuter ces accusations, le roi le bannit de son château et le jeta au fond d'un profond donjon à l'extrémité du royaume. » Lucifer scruta le plafond au-dessus de lui tandis que des souvenirs douloureux se rappelèrent à lui et menacèrent de l'engloutir.

« _Fils rebelle et arrogant ! Comment oses-tu chercher à défaire ce qui a toujours été ?! Tu souhaiterais semer la dévastation dans les cieux avec cette demande de 'libre-arbitre', faisant ainsi régner l'anarchie. Tu me déçois, Samael. Tu étais le plus puissant et le plus radieux de tous ; je t'ai trop gâté. Mais qu'il ne soit pas dit que je sois sans pitié. Je vais te donner un cadeau – L'Enfer. Règnes-y comme tu l'entends, armé de tes propos viciés._ »

Ce fut la voix compatissante de Trixie qui le ramena au moment présent. « Oh, non ! Le pauvre prince ! C'était pas juste ! »

Sa voix le surprit et le fit tressaillir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour masquer son embarras et poursuivit. « N'est-ce-pas ? » Le diable regarda l'enfant à ses côtés, son expression plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Trixie avait l'air intéressée, et pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, il désirait lui raconter la suite de l'histoire. C'était plaisant de pouvoir enfin raconter sa version des faits.

« Il essayait de libérer tout le monde ! Il a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé à ses frères et sœurs ? » s'exclama Trixie, indignée.

« Il a essayé… Avant qu'il ne soit emmené au donjon, il a tenté de leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé, de quels mensonges le roi l'avait accusé. Mais personne ne le crut. Ils l'appelèrent le Prince des Mensonges. C'était sa parole contre celle de leur père, et personne ne voulait reconnaître la vérité. Personne ne l'a jamais cru. »

« Le prince demeura ainsi de nombreuses années dans le donjon. Le roi y envoya un grand nombre de personnes mauvaises. Le prince les punit, car il était toujours la main gauche du roi, mais il était en colère, blessé et emplit d'amertume. Il se sentait trahi par son père. Sa famille refusait de le voir. Il demeura seul pendant très longtemps.

Le temps passa. Combien exactement, je ne saurais te dire. En ce temps-là, les gens vinrent à éviter le nom du prince Lightbringer et lui imputèrent chaque atrocité commise dans le monde entier, même si le prince n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le donjon. Et le prince ne pouvait rien faire pour stopper cela, il ne pouvait rien faire pour laver son nom. La diffamation perpétrée par son père était totale. »

Lucifer sursauta lorsque Trixie entoura son torse de son bras et le serra fort contre elle. « C'est complètement faux ! », objecta-t-elle. « Il essayait de faire ce qui était juste ! »

Ce fut comme si le cœur de Lucifer s'était enflammé. Quelqu'un comprenait, pour la toute première fois depuis une éternité. « Merci, gamine. », murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Il se racla la gorge et continua sur un ton enjoué.

« Ne crains rien, car le prince en eut assez. Après des années à ruminer ce qu'il s'était produit avec le roi, il réalisa qu'il avait été royalement dupé – le roi avait tout planifié afin de mettre en place une dichotomie entre le mal et le bien, ainsi les libres sujets lui obéiraient par crainte du prince Lightbringer. Le roi avait manipulé son peuple, bien qu'il leur ait accordé le libre-arbitre. Tant pis pour le libre-arbitre… Et le prince était tombé en plein dans son piège. »

« Eh bien, plus maintenant ! Il savait qu'il devait partir, son père ne saurait plus capable de le manipuler alors. Il voulait goûter cette liberté dont il parlait depuis si longtemps. Il planifia soigneusement son évasion pour que personne ne puisse l'arrêter.

Et donc, lorsqu'il en eut l'opportunité, il la saisit et s'échappa de sa prison. Il se fraya un chemin hors du donjon et émergea… dans un monde métamorphosé. Tant de temps avait passé depuis que personne ne le reconnaissait plus. Le prince espéra utiliser cela à son avantage, pour se réinventer, en quelque sorte ; et devenir un homme libre.

Il pressentit que son père était au courant de son évasion, mais personne ne se mit à sa recherche… pas pendant un certain temps, en tout cas. Il fut bien vite distrait par les merveilles du monde. Il commença à découvrir tout ce qu'il avait pu manquer durant sa longue incarcération à l'intérieur du donjon. La liberté était fortement addictive et il en appréciait chacun de ses aspects. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il rencontra une femme magnifique-… »

« C'était une princesse ? »

« Eh bien, sa mère était assez connue – une reine d'art dramatique – donc, oui ! Tu es très perspicace. ». Lucifer émit un léger rire. « La jolie princesse avait pensé suivre les traces de sa mère, mais elle avait finalement décidé de tracer sa propre voie en ce monde. Elle était forte, juste et courageuse. Elle fascinait le prince. Elle résistait à ses charmes, mais ils devinrent amis avec le temps… »

Lucifer fit une pause, penser à Chloé le distrayant. Ils étaient effectivement devenus amis. Elle était la seule à l'accepter pour ce qu'il était et non pour l'image que les gens avaient de lui, chose dont il lui en était reconnaissant. Sa façon de le voir était la seule chose qui l'importait. Et elle le changeait ; il n'était pas certain que cela soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, mais il s'était fait une raison. N'était-ce donc pas pour cela qu'il avait quitté l'Enfer, après tout ? Pour évoluer ?

Trixie lui donna un coup de coude, le sortant de sa rêverie. « Parle-moi du prince et de la princesse ! Est-ce qu'il est tombé amoureux d'elle ? »

« Quoi ? » Lucifer cligna des yeux. Aimait-il Chloé ? Cela était préoccupant. Ses antécédents étaient désastreux. Il avait aimé son père – et regardez où cela l'avait mené. Il avait aimé sa famille, et elle lui avait tourné le dos, l'avait haï. Ça semblait si différent avec Chloé, mais si jamais elle venait également à se détourner de lui comme tous les autres, il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas. Jamais.

Bloody Hell, encore ce maudit sentiment de vulnérabilité qui lui hurlait de fuir. Il déglutit difficilement, scrutant ensuite la petite fille. « Tu ne devrais pas dormir depuis le temps ? »

« Je veux savoir ce qui arrive à la princesse et au prince ! »

Lucifer secoua la tête. « Ça, gamine, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Maintenant, dors. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant que Trixie ne lui demande d'une toute petite voix, « T'es sûr que le méchant monsieur ne reviendra pas ? »

« Dors tranquille, petite. Il ne viendra pas. Je suis là. »

* * *

 **Notes d'Antartic :**

Je n'ai jamais lu les comics ou John Milton, et je ne connais pas grand-chose aux anges alors j'ai essayé de trouver ce que je pouvais sur Samael en ligne, lui qui traquait encore les âmes aux temps de Moïse. Un site web disait qu'il punissait les hommes au nom de Dieu, et un autre site obscur se référait à lui comme la main gauche de Dieu ; j'ai donc essayé d'incorporer tout ça dans mon histoire. J'ai l'un dans un article que la série s'inspire beaucoup de l'Ancien Testament. J'ai donc mis Michael comme main droite de Dieu. Désole d'avoir pris toutes ses libertés avec les anges et Dieu, j'espère n'avoir offensé personne.

Lucifer n'est pas mauvais dans la série, c'est donc ma façon à moi d'expliquer les raisons de sa Chute. Je sais qu'elle s'est produite avant Eden, mais je devais rassembler tous les éléments pour que cela ait du sens. Je voulais aussi expliquer la raison pour laquelle Lucifer était si doué pour punir les gens. Et tant obsédé par cela. Oui, c'est peut-être parce qu'il méprise les humains, mais ça ressemble à de la malveillance ; ce qu'il n'est pas dans le show. Il répète souvent ne pas être mauvais, qu'il punit le mal. Je me suis demandée s'il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix… ?

Désolée de ne pas avoir mis en avant Lucifer durant l'histoire contée, mais je me suis dit qu'il n'aurait pas fait des plaisanteries en racontant le pire moment de sa vie.

* * *

 **Notes de Bébec :**

Je crois qu'Antarctic a tout dit ^^

Dernier chapitre (assez bref, je préfère prévenir) demain soir !

Laissez-vous tenter par quelques reviews !

Bis bis


	3. Répercussions

**Résumé :**

Chloé remercie Lucifer après que Trixie se soit endormie.

* * *

 **Notes de Bebec :**

 _Merci encore mille fois (de ma part et de celle d'Antarctic, comme toujours) pour votre intérêt et vos nombreux retours positifs sur cette traduction !_

 _Et_ **Guest** , _tu feras la file comme tout le monde ! XD Je suis prems' pour une histoire avec notre Luci chéri, na !_

 _Ce troisième et dernier chapitre est, comme je vous l'avais dit précédemment, très court. J'espère donc que sa longueur ne diminuera pas la qualité (merci Antarctic pour ton talent !) du contenu à vos yeux._

 _Une très très bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **RÉPERCUSSIONS**

* * *

Chloé pénétra dans la chambre vingt minutes plus tard pour voir un Lucifer étendu aux côtés d'une Trixie assoupie, cette dernière avait un bras hors des couvertures qui étreignait le torse de son partenaire. Une reconnaissance et un soulagement intenses emplirent son cœur lorsqu'elle vit Trixie dormir enfin paisiblement. Elle ne se serait jamais attendue à tant de gentillesse de la part de Lucifer, ce qui était pourtant arrivé. Elle sourit devant le tableau qu'ils offraient, sursautant ensuite lorsque Lucifer ouvrit un œil et murmura, « C'était fort déloyal de votre part de m'abandonner comme vous l'avez fait. »

Elle gloussa et se défendit, « Je ne vous ai pas abandonné. J'écoutais derrière la porte tout le long. »

Il émit un grognement sceptique tandis qu'elle s'approchait et l'aidait à se dégager de l'étreinte de sa fille. Le lit grinça légèrement lorsqu'il fit basculer ses pieds par-delà le bord pour se redresser ensuite. Il suivit Chloé à l'extérieur de la chambre de Trixie, attendant qu'elle ferme la porte de la petite pour parler.

« Vous lui racontez vraiment une histoire tous les soirs ? C'est éreintant ! »

Chloé secoua la tête en souriant. « Je ne lui en raconte que les vendredis et samedis vu qu'il y a école le lendemain. Trixie adore les histoires alors ça ne l'aide jamais à s'endormir. Vous vous êtes fait piéger. »

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Aussi maligne que le diable et deux fois plus jolie. » dit Lucifer en regardant la porte close de la petite fille, ravi de sa ruse. Chloé rit et Lucifer s'égaya de ce son. Il aimait tant son rire.

« Vous êtes adorable. », déclara-t-elle.

« Ma très chère Inspectrice, le diable n'est pas adorable. » se plaignit Lucifer, même si ces mots et le regard qu'elle lui adressa l'emplirent de joie.

Elle rit à nouveau, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle les serra, essayant de montrer là à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante. Elle ne le serra pas dans ses bras comme elle l'aurait voulu étant donné la panique qui l'avait pris lorsqu'elle l'avait étreint la dernière fois. Sans compter qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle déclara simplement, « Merci. »

Encore ce bourdonnement… Cette sensation, ce frisson qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle s'était jetée sur lui, complètement soûle, et qu'il l'avait repoussée. Cette sensation chassait au loin cette incessante anxiété qui ne le quittait plus depuis son retour de l'Enfer, et il s'en délectait. Il avait l'impression de voler. « Je vous en prie. »

Elle s'écarta de lui et commença à sortir quelques couvertures d'une commode. « Ça ira sur le divan ? »

Il aurait pu faire quelques commentaires et allusions salaces, mais s'en abstint. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, rendu muet par les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Il ne souhaitait pas en gâcher l'intensité ni même la laisser diminuer. Sans dire un mot, il s'empara des couvertures qu'elle lui tendait et s'allongea sur son canapé. Il détailla longuement ses cheveux défaits et sa robe de nuit, se disant alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi éblouissante. « Bonne nuit, Inspectrice. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux, sourire rivalisant avec ceux de ses frères et sœurs, et répondit, « Bonne nuit, Lucifer. » Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle lança par-dessus son épaule, « Oh, si jamais votre père ressemble un tant soit peu au roi de votre histoire ; c'est un connard. »

Chloé entendit le rire franc de Lucifer dans son dos ; un sourire l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notes d'Antartic :**

J'espère que vous avez aimé ma vision de La Chute. Merci d'avoir lu !

* * *

 **Notes de Bébec :**

Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces trois chapitres tout du long, de ma part et de la sienne. Je me pencherai sur la traduction de la seconde histoire « L'Astre du Jour » dans deux semaines normalement, histoire de ne pas non plus délaisser mes propres fics.

De ce côté

Je vais m'atteler au chapitre 25 de _**Hell Sweet Hell.**_

 _ **In a new light**_ est en bonne voie ; encore deux-trois chapitres à écrire pour le finaliser.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite/grosse/moyennement raisonnable review, évidemment. N'hésitez pas non plus à aller lire les versions originales de cette série écrite en anglais sur AO3 par _Antarctic_Echoes_ !

À la prochaine !


End file.
